What is left of me
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: My own view for the song Rolling Girl. There is no time to leave regrets. Please read and review.


Rolling in the pain

_Vocaloid Song Fic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song. This is not a yuri. My own idea of the song.

Rolling Girl

I open my eyes. White surrounds me. When was it since I last thought of living still? My uniform in tatters because of the bullies at school. Or my parents that constently hit me. I touch my face and feel the rough, white bandage. Underneath, lies the scars that has marked me.

How long has it been? Time seems so slow. Everyday goes by an agonizing pace. One day to me, has stretched to one week. One week, one month. Slow and torturous, as if it is just for me.

Back then, I had a strong spirit. Whenever I got knocked down, I stood back up. Kind of like those bowling pins, you know? Once you get a strike, they stand up again, taunting you to try once more. To test your limits. But I've already reached mines. Many years ago.

I can still see your face. People say that is a blessing, would be my curse. Shame on me. Why couldn't I save you? Or even warn you? Years have passed. And you wouldn't.

Shining eyes, beautiful pale pink hair. My bestfriend. Gone. Now look at me, lying in a hospital bed. But for a different reason. The stink of medicine and just _white _shock my senses. Never have I felt more lost.

The hospital, your death bed. I can still see the fear behind your aqua eyes, and the pain. If only I had warned you.

"It's dangerous to go out this late!" _"I can take care of myself!" _"What would your mom say?!" _"Don't bring her into this!" _"You're just a high school student! Where do you think you are going?" _"I am more than capable of taking care of myself! Don't come if you don't want to!" _

And I had let you go. Strolling to your dismise. I thought, no, I knew that that something would happen. Partying with our drunk classmates. I remember, as the night wore on, and I waited, clenching my cell phone. I waited and waited. Nothing came.

Until the call I would forever remember. "Hello?" _"Ah, is this Miku-san?" _"Yes it is, who is this calling?" _"Are you close to Luka Megurine?" _I should have known. "How do you know Luka-chan?" _"There has been an accident involving Megurine-san."_

I rushed to the site. Cold wind whipped past me. Winter has never felt so cruel. I see the accident. Two cars, one overturned and one with a dent. I never ran so hard in my life. The police sirens reach my attentative ears. _"Are you Miku Hatsune?" _ "I-I am. Where is Luka-chan?! Please tell me!" _"You arrived late, she has been rushed to the closest hospital." _ "Which one? Please! Hurry!" _"Come with me." _

I slammed the door open and see you, so pale. I turn my head away at the revolting site of blood and bones. "Luka-chan! Are you alright?!" My shaking fingers find your cold ones. _"M-Miku?" _I heard you whisper, like the wind. "You'll be better soon! Where are the others? What happened?!" I sounded like I was convincing only myself. _"Miku..." _ My name, you only said my name. "Do you need me to do something? I'll do anything! Hurry and tell me!" _"Haaaand..." _I lifted my hand to your pale cheeks. "My hand? What do you need?! Tell me!" _"For...give..." _I heard the doctors enter the room. They pulled my arms, and with three men's strength, I was dragged out. _"Me..." BEEEEEP..._

That sound haunted my dreams. Everytime I pushed it to the back of my mind, it came crawling back. So tragic. Your life. Short and full of bitterness. Towards your dad, your step-sister, and lastly...me.

The white, is not of the hospital. Am I finally dieing? I see you, dressed in pure white, standing on the other side of the river. You are smiling, beckoning me forward. I looked down at myself and see that I am also, in a white dress. I turn to you, "I'm sorry." _"What are you saying? It is my fault for not listening to you." _ "I could of stopped you." _"Nonsense." _ I took a deep breath, "Am I dead?" You laugh, _"We finally get to see each other and this is what you ask?" _"I need an answer." _"Yes, you are." _ I see you carefully watching me. I feel my face lift for the first time since you died, into a bright smile. Finally, at last, I can see you again.


End file.
